Un año más sin ti
by Iruna
Summary: Harry/Ginny OneShot ¿Qué pasa entre Harry y Ginny cuando saben que van a tener que estar un año sin verse porque Ginny tiene que acabar Hogwarts? Entra y lee. Después del séptimo libro


**Un año más sin ti**

Era extraño ver esa casa tan silenciosa. Harry había pasado allí muchos días durante carios años y juraría que nunca la había visto más en calma. Pero no era de extrañar. Después de la guerra había cambiado todo para todo el mundo y para los Weasley también. No sólo habían perdido a un miembro de la familia, sino a una de las dos personas que más alegría daban a ese lugar. Después del funeral de Fred, hacía ya dos meses, todos los miembros de la familia se habían estado apoyando mucho, pero ahora cada uno tenía que seguir con sus vidas.

Bill seguía viviendo con Fleur y hacía poco que habían dado la noticia de que esperaban un hijo. Charlie había vuelto a Rumanía con los dragones. Percy se había instalado nuevamente en casa después de que hiciera las paces con el resto de la familia. Ron se había ido a vivir con George a la vivienda encima de la tienda. Estaba ayudando a salir adelante a Sortilegios Weasley y también a George, que aunque ya no estaba tan deprimido como las primeras semanas, todos sabían que nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Ginny estaba a su lado, comiendo el desayuno junto a él en la cocina de la casa. Después de haber estado casi un año sin verla se había acostumbrado fácilmente a hacerlo cada día. No hizo falta ni una sola palabra para saber que todo estaba bien y que volvían a estar juntos.

- Ginny ¿Irás esta tarde a comprar las cosas para el colegio?- Preguntó la señora Weasley terminando de servir el desayuno.

- Sí, sí, claro…

Harry se fijó en ella. Su cara cambió ante el comentario de su madre. Miraba fijamente el plato de cereales y lo removía con la cuchara sin probar bocado. A esas alturas Harry la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo sucedía.

- Está bien, dime que te pasa.- Le dijo Harry esa misma mañana cuando salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores de La Madriguera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sé que te pasa algo.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que sí, sólo hace falta mirarte a la cara para saberlo.

- Te he dicho que no me pasa nada.

Ginny fue hasta el árbol más cercano y se apoyó en él cruzada de brazos, sin mirar a Harry a la cara. Él la siguió y cuando estuvo frente a ella la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

- A mi no puedes mentirme. Dime la verdad ¿Qué te pasa?

Le miró a los ojos y dudó si debía contárselo, no quería parecer una niñata egoísta que sólo pensaba en ella. Porque no era así…

- Yo… - A él no podía mentirle.- No sé si quiero volver a Hogwarts.

- Pensé que eso ya estaba hablado.

- No. Tú hablaste. Mi madre habló. Hermione habló. ¿Alguien escuchó lo que yo quería?

- Claro que sí, querías volver al colegio.

- Es obvio que si estamos teniendo esta conversación es porque no lo tengo tan claro.

- Pro… ¿Por qué no ibas a querer volver?- Preguntó Harry confundido.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Entonces a Harry empezaron a encajarle las cosas.

- Si es porque yo no voy…

- ¿Qué vas a decir?- Le interrumpió.- ¿Qué es una tontería? ¿Qué no puedo echar a la basura mi educación? Todo son chorradas.

- No son chorradas. Te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti y eso es que vuelva a Hogwarts.

- No me hables como si fueras mi padre por favor…- Dijo mientras se sentaba a los pies del árbol.

Harry se frotó los ojos debajo de los cristales de las gafas y respiró hondo. Estaba claro que Ginny tenía un carácter como el suyo o peor.

- Aunque yo no esté lo pasarás igual de bien que siempre.- Le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella.- Además también irá Hermione y seguro que te hacen capitana del equipo. Y… aunque no vallamos a vernos tan seguido iré a Hogsmade todas las salidas que pueda.

Ginny suspiró ante las palabras de su novio.

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Harry frunció el entrecejo. Estaba claro que no lo entendía.- Quiero ir a Hoqwarts, acabar los estudios, estar con Hermione en clase, jugar a quidditch… todo eso me faltó el año pasado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Que también me faltaste tú. Se que me echaste de menos, pero no sabes lo que es esperar cada noche durante meses una pequeña señal de que la persona a la que quieres está viva, que no le pasa nada malo. Sabías que yo estaba bien, que estaba protegida y a salvo, pero ¿qué sabía yo de ti? Nada.

Harry se quedó callado, no sabía que decirle.

- No es que no quiera estar sin ti en Hogwarts. Es que se me hace demasiado duro tener que volver a separarme de ti.

- Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo se…

Pasaron un par de días casi sin hablarse, no porque estuvieran enfadados, si no porque no sabían qué decirse. Lo cierto es que los dos iban a echarse mucho de menos.

Una noche Bill y Fleur fueron a cenara la casa. Lo hacían a menudo desde hacía semanas. El mayor de los Weasley quería acompañar a sus padres y su mujer le seguía encantada.

- ¿Qué tal llevas las nauseas, Fleur?- Preguntó la señora Weasley.

- La vergdad es que bastante mejog de lo que creía. No vomito demasiado.

- Me alegro querida. Las nauseas mañaneras son una de las peores partes del embarazo.

- Por cierto Harry.- Le llamó Bill mientras los demás hablaban del futuro Weasley.- Ya he retirado de tu cámara todo el dinero que me pediste, cuando quieras puedes ir a recogerlo.

- Gracias, Bill.

- Y oye ¿para qué quieres tanto dinero?

Harry miró a Ginny de reojo. La quería tanto…

- Pronto lo sabrás.

…

Si había algo que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa a Harry y alejarle de sus pensamientos eso era ver al pequeño Teddy. Era increíble que una personita tan pequeña, que no era muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pudiese alegrar tanto la tarde a Harry. Y más increíble aun era el gran cariño que tenía hacia el niño. Harry tenía ese sentimiento que le hacía pensar que Teddy era lo único que quedaba que le unía a sus padres y a los viejos Merodeadores. Y no olvidaba la promesa que le hizo a Remus un día. Iba a ser el mejor padrino para el niño. Por lo menos, tan bueno como lo había sido Sirius.

Esa tarde había ido a ver a su ahijado y Ginny, como lo hacía siempre, lo acompañó con mucho gusto.

- Es asombroso lo grande que está ya ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ginny cuando salieron de casa de Andrómeda.

- Mmm… ¿Quién?

- Teddy ¿Quién va a ser?

- Ah sí, sí… oye ¿Quieres acompañarme a un sitio?

- Claro ¿a dónde?- Preguntó interesada dándole la mano.

- Aquí cerca, un lugar que me gusta y quiero enseñarte.

- Vale.- Siguieron caminando, en silencio.- Harry, no podemos seguir así.- Harry la miró esperando una explicación.- Como si no pasara nada. Me voy dentro de unos días…

- Entonces ¿Al final te vas a Hogwarts?

- Es lo mejor para mi ¿no?- Dijo con simpleza.

- Sólo si es lo que quieres hacer.

- Lo he estado pensando y… me apetece tener un año normal en el colegio, con amigos, con los estudios, con quiddich…

- Y sin novio.

- Bueno, siempre me queda Hermione. En cuanto se le pase el enfado porque Ron tampoco va, se pondrá igual de triste que yo. Nos haremos compañía. Y si no, están Luna y Neville para animarnos.

Ginny sonrió y a Harry le encantaba verla así. Le encantaba su sonrisa y la había visto muy poco desde hacía semanas.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- Bien… y… ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Ginny desconcertada, pues mirara donde mirara sólo veía una calle larga rodeada de casas.

- Me encanta esta casa ¿A ti no?

Ginny se fijó en la casa a la que miraba Harry. No era muy grande y sólo tenía dos pisos. Comparada con las casa vecinas era bastante pequeña, pero tenía algo, Ginny no sabía el qué, que le encantaba. Era de piedra y madera y se veía un pequeño jardín trasero desde donde estaban. Tenía que reconocerlo, la casa era muy… acogedora.

- Es muy bonita, pero aun no entiendo…

- Vamos a entrar.

Harry corrió hasta la entrada y la abrió.

- ¡Harry! Es una propiedad privada ¡No puedes entrar ahí!

- No creo que al dueño le importe.- Rió Harry.- Vamos, ven.

- ¡Harry!

Vio como su novio desaparecía tras la puerta de la casa. Se hizo una nota mental para hablar con Harry de su obsesión por romper normas…

- ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó entrando en la casa.

- En el salón.- Gritó Harry.

Ginny se fijó en el interior de la casa. Estaba casi vacía y lo poco que tenía estaba desordenado. Cruzó el pasillo, pasó por la cocina que conducía al jardín y por un pequeño comedor con una chimenea llena de polvo. La última puerta era la del salón, donde le esperaba Harry de pie, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Que el vecino que nos haya visto aun estará alucinando de ver al "niño que vivió dos veces" entrar en casa ajena.

- Me refería a la casa.

- Demasiado vacía.

- Eso es porque el dueño aun no se ha instalado.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?- Preguntó confundida.

- Es mía. La compré ayer.

- ¿Qué?- Ginny no se lo creía.- Es… ¿Tú casa?

- En La Madriguera estoy a gusto, pero ya era hora de que buscara un sitio que fuese verdaderamente mío. Y… hace un mes, mientras salía a pasear con Teddy, vi el cartel de que estaba en venta. Hablé con el dueño y como no es muy grande no me pidió mucho por ella.

- Así que es definitivamente tuya.

- Parece que sí. Sólo tiene dos habitaciones y no son muy grandes. Están arriba.- Dijo señalando las escaleras.- Y la casa está muy cerca de la de Andrómeda.

- Eso hará que lo veas más a menudo.

- Eso espero, estar con Teddy es una de las cosas que más me importan ahora.

- No está mal APRA ser tu primera casa.- Dijo riendo.- ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

- No.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?

- Me importa tu opinión. Después de todo… algún día también será tuya ¿No?

Harry sonrió y Ginny no pudo evitar hacerlo también mientras abría mucho los ojos. Sabía lo que eso significaba indirectamente: Un futuro juntos.

- Sé que vamos a estar mucho tiempo separados, pero si logramos sobrevivir a una guerra podremos soportarlo ¿No?

- Claro.- Dijo sonriente.

Se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura acercándola más a ella. Y Ginny no se hizo de rogar. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y hizo desaparecer la distancia que había entre ellos.

- Entonces sólo falta decírselo a mi madre.

- Sí, eso veo lo más difícil…- Ginny se rió imaginando la escena.

- ¿Irás a verme cuando vallamos a Hogsmade?

- Todos y cada uno de los fines de semana que pueda.

- Y en Navidad te veré en casa.

- Por supuesto, así que ya puedes ir pensando mi regalo de Navidad.

- ¿Algo parecido a lo que te regalé por tu cumpleaños el año pasado?- Preguntó coquetamente.

- No me importaría…

Se acercó y la besó como lo llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía días. Nunca pensó que iba a gustarle tanto besar a Ginny, pero se había convertido en algo necesario para él. No sabía como haría sin besarla durante semanas…

- Harry.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No habrás comprado ya una cama… verdad?

* * *

_Hola!! Volví!!_

_He tardado mucho en escribir porque son vacaciones y toy ocupada. Además soy de Pamplona y acaba de ser San Fermín (9 días de fiesta ininterrumpida jeje) pero aquí estoy. esto es el resultado de una noche de imsomnio a las cindo de la mañana... Sé que no me ha quedado muy bien pero bueno jeje._

_Además quería decir qie toy escrubiendo la segunda parte de "Recuerdos del pasado" pero que me voy de vacaciones 3 semanas y no la suviré hasta dentro de un mes más o menos... Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer xD. Un beso muuuuuuuuuy grande. Bye!!_

_Iruna_


End file.
